waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
La Princesse et le Pauvre
La Princesse et le Pauvre est un court métrage Live-action, that follows the continuing Princess and Pauper of the Alia. with guest stars Cornemuse, Toc Toc Toc, 1, 2, 3... Géant and Salmigondis. Plot Pendant de nombreuses années, il y avait un bon et sage roi, qui a régné avec la paix et la compassion dans tous les coins de la ville. Les habitants de Londres ont prospéré et étaient très heureux. Cependant, le bon roi est tombé malade, et son capitaine des gardes, Capitaine Math pillé et terrorisé toute l'Angleterre, et le pire de tout, il l'a fait au nom du roi. Un jour, Alia, Youï, Kao et Zalaé, trois mendiants qui tentent d'obtenir de l'argent pour la nourriture, le rêve de «vivre comme un roi", la voiture du Capitaine Math passe, après avoir volé beaucoup de nourriture du peuple de Londres, et d'enterrer les trois héros dans la neige. La faim Youï voit une saucisse se démarquer de la voiture et commence à chasser, poursuivre dans le château du roi. Alia frappe à la porte pour obtenir son chien en arrière, et l'un des soldats ouvre la porte et le laisse entrer, le prenant pour le prince. Capitaine Math gronde le soldat pour laisser quiconque, soulignant où le vrai prince est: prend ses cours avec son professeur ennuyeux, Jean–Jean. L'enseignant enseigne le prince à propos de trigonométrie, alors que ce dernier regarde par la fenêtre les enfants qui jouent dans la neige. Le prince, d'être découvert par son professeur, est raillé par son valet de chambre, Ding Dong. Le prince joue à provoquer Ding Dong, tandis que l'enseignant est distrait lors de l'écriture sur le tableau noir, au point que Ding Dong frappe par inadvertance l'enseignant, ce qui entraîne l'enseignant envoyant Ding Dong hors de la salle, en revenant à la fois à leurs études ennuyeuses. Mais le prince entend bientôt une agitation à l'extérieur: il est le Capitaine Math, qui est à peu près la manipulation Alia et Youï. Les ordres de prince leur être amenés à lui tout de suite. Capitaine Math lance Alia à travers la porte, et lance Youï hors du château. Alia, étonné d'être dans le palais du roi, frappe par inadvertance sur plusieurs armures, avec l'un des casques tombant à la fois sur le sien et la tête du prince qui approche. Les deux Alia sont surpris de voir qu'ils sont tout à fait semblables en apparence. Le prince dit le mendiant qu'il est ennuyé de sa vie: se lever tôt, étudier toute la journée, avec toutes les parties de nuit et des banquets, puis aller au lit tôt. Donc, quand on regarde les deux dans le miroir, ils se rendent compte qu'ils peuvent échanger un costume et prendre le rôle de l'autre, le prince rassure le mendiant en disant que, pour la règle exige que deux choses: "Quelle idée splendide, bonne chose que je pensais de celui-ci! " et "gardes, saisir lui!", et s'il y a des problèmes, tout le monde reconnaîtra le vrai prince avec son vrai anneau. Le prince, déguisé en mendiant, descend la fenêtre, trompant le Capitaine Math, qui croit qu'il est le mendiant. Capitaine Math lance le "mendiant" avec une catapulte. Le prince rencontre l'ami de Alia Kao, Zalaé et Youï, mais ne les reconnaît pas du tout. Pendant ce temps, Alia est contestée avec les études du prince, comme la chimie, où l'explosion de la formule dans le visage, et la fauconnerie de Ding Dong, où il est poursuivi par le faucon. Alors que le prince essaie de faire un chien jouer avec lui en jetant un os, qui ne fait que faire un groupe de chiens le chasser dans la colère. Après avoir obtenu l'écart, le prince voit un couple de soldats essayant de voler un poulet de Clarabelle et ses deux enfants, en disant qu'il est pour le roi. Mais le prince déguisé leur ordonne de retourner le poulet. Les soldats jettent une citrouille sur lui pour une couronne et laisser, ne pas croire qu'il est le vrai prince. Les enfants aident à se lever et d'expliquer que pendant des années les soldats enlèvent leur nourriture et leurs biens au nom du roi. Mais un chariot qui transporte la nourriture volée du village, passe, et le prince arrête, montrant l'anneau réel. Tous saluent le prince comme il retourne leur nourriture. Mais les soldats, qui avaient été appelés par l'homme au volant de la voiture, essayer d'arrêter le prince, l'accusant de fraude. Le prince échappe avec un peu d'aide des autres roturiers, en particulier Kao et Zalaé. Pendant ce temps dans le château, l'un des soldats raconte Pete que l'un des mendiants avaient l'anneau royal. Pete est alarmé de savoir alors que le prince a été jeté dehors, et peut voir la corruption et le vol passe à l'extérieur. Le soldat se moque de Capitaine Math disant qu'il (Capitaine Math) va être puni cher, mais Pete répond qu'il ne sera pas si le prince ne retourne jamais. Le mendiant, habillé comme le prince, est appelé par Jean–Jean et dit qu'il doit voir son «père», qui est maintenant en train de mourir. Alia entre dans la chambre du roi mourant, mais n'a pas le courage de lui dire qu'il est pas le vrai prince. Avant sa mort, le roi lui dit qu'il doit prendre son droit d'aînesse royal et devenu roi. Alia sait le vrai prince doit être trouvée le plus rapidement possible, mais le Capitaine Math arrive derrière lui, et menace Alia pour être couronné roi à ses ordres, révélant qu'il avait capturé le chien de Alia Youï comme un otage. Pendant ce temps, le vrai prince entend les cloches annonçant la mort de son père bien-aimé. Sachant qu'il devrait être roi, le prince décide de retourner immédiatement au palais. Mais le Capitaine Math saisit le prince et le retient avec Ding Dong, tandis que le couronnement commence. Le mendiant ne veut pas être roi, mais derrière le rideau Pete étrangle Youï. Le prince ordonne la garde à les laisser partir, mais il refuse d'obéir. Kao et Zalaé se déguise en un bourreau, et après avoir frappé accidentellement la garde, il essaie de comprendre ce qui touche ouvre la cellule tandis que les autres soldats arrivent. Ding Dong trouve désespérément la clé de la cellule, et les trois fuir vers la chambre de couronnement. Le mendiant, luttant pour ne pas être couronné, arrête enfin l'archevêque, et a la garde arrestation Capitaine Math, mais est exposé comme un imposteur. Le prince se bat capitaine Pete comme beaucoup d'autres soldats sont vaincus par la maladresse de Kao et Zalaé et la lâcheté de Ding Dong. Enfin, le Prince coupe pantalon de Capitaine Math lâche, révélant des sous-vêtements froissés de Capitaine Math. Capitaine Math tente d'échapper à un grand lustre qui est tombé et enchevêtré des soldats, mais est déclenché par Alia et le prince, lui faisant tomber. Avec son pantalon vers le bas et ses sous-vêtements ébouriffé entièrement affichés, le Capitaine Math devient empêtré avec les soldats dans le lustre tombé, qui brise à travers la fenêtre du château et tombe, les tuant vraisemblablement. Alia et le prince applaudissent alors à cause de leur collaboration efficace à vaincre le Capitaine Math. L'archevêque est confus et ne sait pas qui pour couronner, jusqu'à ce que Youï reconnaît le mendiant, et le prince montre sa bague. Le prince est couronné roi d'Angleterre, et avec Alia Kao et Zalaé à ses côtés, les règles de nombreuses années avec la justice et la compassion pour tous. Category:Téléfiction Category:Télé-Quebec Category:Canal Famille Category:Radio-Canada Category:Movie Category:Shorts